


Morgana's Servant

by denghua_judy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denghua_judy/pseuds/denghua_judy
Summary: What if Morgana found another way to use the Fomorri on Merlin? One that was more fun for the both of them?如果Morgana找到了在Merlin身上用多头魔蛇的另一种方法会怎么样呢？如果这种方法对两个人来说都更有趣呢？翻译自Araminia16的文





	1. Chapter 1: Morgana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morgana's Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768752) by [Araminia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16). 



“多头魔蛇是黑魔法的产物，就算你砍掉一个头也不可能杀掉他们。”Morgana转过头，看着Merlin，“他们会长出一个新头。”她走向他，“在旧教时期，女祭司视其为神灵：利用他们可以掌控人的思想。”每一秒她都走得离Merlin更近一些；他仍被吊在半空中。她在他前面停下，“多头魔蛇将会吸光你的生命力，以往的那个Merlin将会从你身上消失”，她的眼睛亮了起来，“取而代之的是一个意念，这个意念将持续生长直至你完全被它吞噬。”  
她在他背后停下，轻声说着，“它将成为你这辈子必须完成的使命，在完成它之前你将无法安歇；这个意念非常简单：你必须取悦我。你要让我感到全心全意的快乐。”她将魔蛇刺入他的后颈，在他剧烈晃动时用手扶住了他。她看着他的每个动作，看着他因痛苦而哭叫。在魔蛇的头彻底进入他的身体之后，他晕了过去。  
Morgana突然对自己下一步要做什么感到有些不确定。她的计划天衣无缝：在她用完他之后，他就会被送回卡梅洛特去杀掉Arthur。她的手在他背上游走。她上一次在卡梅洛特凝视他仿佛是一个世纪之前的事。在他毒害她之前，她愿意为他，为Arthur和Gwen做任何事。她移开了她的手，捏紧了她的拳头。事情变成这样全都是他的错。他和Uther的……还有Arthur的错。Arthur取走了她的童贞，而当时她还不知道Arthur是她的异母兄弟。事情发生得十分仓促，也并没有达到她与她的女伴们对这件事的期望。她自己也曾尝试过取悦自己，但总是害怕在做这种骇人听闻的事时被抓到。现在她变得强大了，也成熟了，她要得到她渴望已久的男人——即使她与他的一切只是个谎言。也许她能从自己的损失、愤怒和恐惧中获得一些平静，即使只有几分钟。  
她大部分时间都不确定她的囚犯何时会醒来，也不知道在他醒来后他会做些什么。她感到一阵紧张，就绕着他走了几步。也许她会解开他手上的绳子。他必须要取悦她。他无法伤害她；如果他这么做的话，她会让他停下来。她的手抚平了她的裙子，又梳通了她的头发。她渴望他这件事让她感到十分脆弱，而她痛恨脆弱。她走上前去，解开Merlin手上的绳子，没有注意到他的眼睛眨了几下之后渐渐睁开了。就在她解开他手上的绳子的时候，他突然将她按到了她的小屋的墙上。他看着她，眼神炽热。Morgana的心跳因为激动——而不是恐惧——加速了。他控制着她这个事实唤起了她的性欲。他的一只手绕在她的腰上，另一只手穿过了她的黑发，放在她的脑后。  
“Morgana。”他低语，声音沙哑；她突然感到一阵腿软。他的头低了下去，双唇触碰到了她的脖子。他的嘴唇在她脖颈上游走，时不时轻咬着她。他的眼睛半睁着，眼神渐暗。在他做这些的时候，她发出了一声呜咽。他在她腰上的手开始在她身体一侧游走，轻抚着她，越来越靠近她的胸部。一种奇怪的热量开始在她的小腹上集中，他在她脖颈上的呼吸温暖了她，也让她颤抖。他找到了她耳后的一个点，当他亲吻它时她倒吸了一口气，她的大腿也随之收紧。Merlin低笑，开始热切地向那个点发起攻势。  
Morgana的屁股开始向他们之间移动，无意识地想要使她紧绷的大腿放松。Merlin仿佛感到了她的动作，他靠得更紧了些，轻轻分开了她的双膝，仍然将她按在墙上。她感到了有个粗硬的东西抵着她的小腹。她对他感到很满意。他的手渐渐开始轻抚她胸的下半部分，让她再次呜咽着想要反抗。他低吼一声，将她沿着墙举了起来，让她的两腿之间抵着他的粗壮；就算隔着衣服她也能感觉到他。这不仅不能让她冷静下来，反而让她感到身子烧得更厉害了。他的头埋在她的颈窝里，呻吟着；他的背弓了起来。她的叫声吓到了她自己，却让他感到更加性致盎然。他低笑，把她的腿抬了起来，绕着他的腰。  
“Merlin！”她喊了出来。她双腿之间的地方随着她的心跳抽动，一种令人兴奋的宛如液体般的感觉从那里涌了上来。她感觉十分美妙，她的手臂环着他的肩膀，她调整了腿的位置，绕着他的臀部。他的手紧紧抓着她的臀部，他们的体位让她的身体更加向他开放，加强了她的欢愉。她双腿间的感觉让她感觉一阵眩晕；这种感觉抓着她，让她无所适从。她的叫声越来越大，在他们之间的只有持续不断的欢愉。  
“Morgana，高潮吧。”他在她耳畔低吼。在他的抚摸下，她迎来了高潮并且不断冲刷着她。她两腿之间开始抽搐，她的指甲戳进他的肩膀；她的头向后仰，发出了愉悦的喊叫；她的眼睛变成了金色——一只花瓶因此碎掉了。他们两个都没有注意到Merlin也被Morgana的美貌吸引住了，他看着眼前的她雪白优雅的胴体，欲望使他的眼神越来越暗。她的头向后仰，露出线条优美的脖颈，她的黑发柔软卷曲。她的双眼闭着，血红的双唇略微分开。她是这世界上他见过的最美丽的景象。  
他的每次冲刺都持续着她的高潮，持续的愉悦冲击着她，打湿了她的内衣，她的身体在他身下扭动着，呼吸急促。她的身体在颤抖，失去了控制；她无法思考，此刻只有他和她。他的动作慢了下来，呼吸粗重。她渐渐从高潮中冷静下来，无力地靠在他的手臂上。她喘息着，呜咽着，紧紧抱着他，不断地呼唤着他的名字，仿佛是她的祷文，“Merlin。”他再次动了起来；她双腿之间仍然十分敏感。她把头埋在他的颈窝里，再次抱紧了他，“求求你了。  
“求我什么，Morgana？”  
“我不知道。”她含糊不清的说  
“你不觉得我们完事了吧，对吗？”  
她眨了眨眼，抬起了头，“什么？”她低语。  
“当然不了。才刚开始呢。你还能动。”  
她无法停止她双腿之间的再次抽动，她发出了一声呻吟。他抱着她，离开了墙壁，往床上走去。  
他的动作和低笑都使她感到措手不及，她却无能为力。


	2. Chapter 2

当他们靠近床的时候，Morgana在他的怀抱里稍稍抬起了自己的身子。她不确定自己是否为将要发生的事准备好了。她只经历过一次，而那次十分不舒服。Merlin把她抱得更紧了些，“别动。”他低语。他转过身坐在了床边，将她放在自己的大腿上。“我要慢慢探索你。你的衣服太令人分心了。”他的凝视十分热烈。她感觉在他热切的眼神的注视下自己已经一丝不挂了；她抬起了自己的身体，发现在她的几次高潮后他仍然勃起。他坏笑，把她固定在他的大腿上，“我说了别动，Morgana。”  
“我可以做任何我想做的事Merlin。”话刚出口，她就发现她听起来任性极了。他的低笑使她微微吃惊。  
“我们会知道你可不可以的。”他的手找到了她裙子的背面，开始解开它。他的手找到了她的裙子在解开之后露出的背。他的爱抚让她颤抖。他的手再次向上移动，把她的裙子从她的肩膀、胸口上脱下来，直到那堆布料堆在她的骨盆上。空气略有些凉；她裸着的身体因微凉的空气而颤抖。他的目光被她的胸部吸引。“完美。”他的一只手放在她的腰窝，另一只手把她的黑发从她的肩膀上拂至她的背后。他看她看得越久，她就越感到脆弱；她感到他的手在轻抚她的背。他的另一只手爱抚着她的身子，指尖光滑而微凉。他的手碰到了她的胸部，将它们捧在手里。她因他的动作而轻叹一声；当他的拇指滑过她的乳头时她小小地叫了一声。他的另一只手伸向她另一边胸部，两只手都开始轻柔地按摩她的双峰。她看着他，盯着放在他的双手。她双腿之间再次开始发热，他引起的快感直达她愉悦的中心。她的叹息声中带着愉悦。  
Morgana过于全神贯注于她的感受，以至于当他把她轻轻放到床上时她毫无准备。Merlin俯在了她的身上。他的唇回到了她的脖子上，她的喉咙上，在她的锁骨间游走，最后在她的右胸上徘徊。Merlin的温暖呼吸呼在她的乳头上。“就试一下。”他的嘴覆盖上了她的乳头。Morgana的手随着他的动作埋进了他乌黑的头发里。她因他双唇、舌头和牙齿挑逗的动作而呻吟。她的左胸也并没有被冷落——他的手继续着之前的爱抚。  
她在他身下喘着气。他再次袭击了她所有的感觉。“求求你。”她呜咽。  
他抬起了头。“求求我？你想让我在别的地方做点别的？告诉我，我的小姐。这里？”他的手轻抚着她的肩膀，在那上面轻轻一吻，“这里？”他轻吻她的锁骨，“这里？”他吻了她的小腹，“我想我知道是哪了。”他从她身上移开了自己的身子，把她的裙子从她大腿上扯了下来，随意丢了出去。Merlin在她面前跪了下来，捧起她的一只脚，在她的脚踝上印下一吻，然后是小腿肚，然后是大腿，又在她另一边腿上重复了这一切。她的内衣已经湿透了。他的手搭在她的肚子上，摸到了她的内衣，并把那片布料撕成了两半。布料被撕碎的声音在她的小屋里显得无比大声，吓了她一跳；她坐了起来，企图盖住自己的身子。  
“等等。”她喘着气，“你在做些什么？”  
“你想要的。你会喜欢的。”他走上床，“躺下，Morgana。”他的声音居高临下，这使她兴奋。他的眼睛盯着她的全裸的身体。  
她躺下，“别做奇怪的事Merlin。”一些他的触摸所引起的火花消失了。她得保持清醒。他仍然是她的敌人，还是想要杀她。她控制着他。  
“我知道，Morgana。如此美丽。这地球上最不可思议的存在。”他移到了她大腿之间，跪了下去，吻她的大腿。她还是很敏感。他的眼睛扫视过她的私处，苍白，完美，湿透了。为了不吓到她，他再次吻了她的大腿，然后是她的私处和她粉嫩的小缝。没有警告，他把他的舌头探索进了她的温暖里。Morgana突然从床上跳了起来，她的叫声在他听来如仙乐般悦耳。她的手抓住了他的头发，而他接着他的动作，挑逗着她。  
Morgana快要失去理智了。她从没体验过现在这般的欢愉。她呻吟着，渴望着Merlin；他湿润的舌头折磨着她。她感觉自己着了火，热量如液体般穿过她的血管，触电般的感觉不断地从她双腿之间传来。当他找到了一个她特别敏感的点之后她叫了出来；她的腿环着他的头，臀部开始移动。“天啊，Merlin！”她的仆人没有使她失望，他加快了速度。她达到了高潮；她哭叫着，抽搐着，她的魔法打碎了另一面镜子，她的背弓了起来。他没有停止，他让她从顶点掉下来，又再次让她攀上顶点，她身体里的热量犹如烈火，一次高潮之后，又是一次高潮，直到她无法呼吸，无法思考。她在床上呜咽着，身体变得无力。当她把他的头拉上来时他仍试着继续。他喘着粗气，眼神冷漠，嘴唇因为她的体液而闪着光。她因为双腿之间的抽搐而呻吟。她的身体累极了。她放开了他的头发，他的嘴回到了她双腿间，寻找着使她攀上高峰的点 “Merlin！”她的身子无力地抬起来了。  
“享受吗？”他再次抬起了头，“你还想要更多吗？”  
她不知道该回答些什么。她不知道她是否可以承受更多的欢愉。她只能以呻吟的方式回应他。她不能吐出词语，不能形成想法。  
“我的小姐想要我做什么呢？”  
“吻……我……”她尽力说出了话。他靠了上去——衣服仍然整齐，嘴唇因为她的体液而湿了——吻她。他喘了一口气，她的身体仿佛又活了过来。她觉得自己与他心灵相通，她的灵魂哭叫着想要更多。她的嘴唇紧靠着他的，想要维持这种感觉。这种感觉就像她身上的那个男人就是她的整个世界。她的手虚弱地环着他的脖子。吻他是唯一重要的事。时间仿佛静止了，她需要他比需要呼吸更甚。这个吻仿佛永远持续着；直到他拉开她，微笑。  
她试着拉回他的注意力。他们之间的吻让她得以休息了一会。她的手突然抓住了他，力量开始回到她身上，即使她身体的其他部分仍在发软。他因她的动作而闭上了眼睛，呻吟了一声。她坏笑。她还有更多计划，他的吻仍然在她唇上流连，而她想知道这意味这什么。“我的小姐？”  
“安静，Merlin。”她还很虚弱，但她还可以控制她的魔法，再说她和她的小仆人还有很多乐子可找呢。

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the marvelous Araminia16,and sorry for the delay.


End file.
